Una pesadilla andante en el parque de atracciones
by Daku Chokoreto
Summary: AU. Ichigo Kurosaki trabaja como el guardia de unos de los juegos del parque de atracciones. Rukia Kuchiki, una "inocente" niña de nueve años necesita quien le cuide mientras sus "hermanos" tienen asuntos importantes que arreglar. "Este será un día muy largo..."


!Holas¡

Como verán, soy nueva en fanfiction y este es mi primer fic, ya que hasta ahora solo eh dado mi aporte como lectora dando reviews. ¡Aun no me lancen tomates! Pelee por lo menos unos 10 min. con FF para publicar el primer capitulo ya que no había entendido muy bien como hacerlo -.- ¡Pero ya lo logre publicar! Este historia (o por lo menos lo que llevo, que seria solo el primer capitulo -.-) la empece hace como un mes... o más . Y la publico hasta ahora ya que quería que por ser el primer capitulo saliera lo mejor posible (y eso no significa que no le vaya a poner mi mayor esfuerzo a los demás capitulos...) Gracias a la queridísima **_Inupis_ **me anime a crearme una cuenta y empezar a escribir este fic, y realmente le agradezco por haber tomado su tiempo para ayudar a una "aprendiz" de escritora .. En fin, no les quito más su tiempo y los dejo leer.

Así que este capitulo esta dedicado para Inupis. Gracias por todo amiga, no sabes cuan agradecida estoy contigo por toda tu ayuda y paciencia con mi inexperiencia ..

¿No hay necesidad de poner simbología? ¿O sí?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime/manga bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Tampoco los nombre de los juegos de las atracciones (a falta de originalidad por parte de la autora).**

* * *

**Una pesadilla andante en el parque de atracciones**

**Capitulo 1:** Visitas importantes

- Detente ahí niño. No puedes subir al juego.

- Claro que sí, tengo la altura mínima.

El joven guardia lo inspeccionó de abajo hacia arriba, observándolo, esperando ver algo que no encajara. Luego volvió a bajar su mirada a los pies del chico de cabello blanco, notando algo extraño.

- Quítate los zapatos - le ordenó.

- No hay necesidad, señor. Ya le dije, mido 1.35, la altura mínima - replicó el chico.

- QUÍ-TA-TE-LOS, no me hagas quitártelos yo, mocoso - terminó con una mueca de superioridad hacia el chico.

- No soy ningún mocoso. Hitsugaya Toshiro para ti, Señor Amargado.

- Tch, solo quítatelos TO-SHI-RO - dijo con el ceño más fruncido aún de lo que ya lo tenía, y una vena palpitando en su sien.

Más, sin embargo, los dos jóvenes solo se quedaron viendo, con expresiones de superioridad mutuamente.

- Hazte a un lado y déjame pasar, Señor Ceño Fruncido - dijo haciendo a un lado con su brazo al guardia. Pero el guardia, sabiendo que podrían despedirlo si se enteraban que un enano mocoso había pasado en SU guardia, lo detuvo rápido con su brazo.

Mientras el peliblanco intentaba mover el brazo del guardia, éste aprovechó para agarrar su cintura con el otro brazo elevándolo, cargándolo así, a la altura de sus hombros. Los demás visitantes que esperaban subirse al juego solo se alejaron para no sufrir daños.

- ¡BAJAME EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! - gritaba a todo pulmón el chico, ganándose así las miradas de los demás - ¡QUE ME BAJES TE DIGO!

- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Te bajo, te bajo! - dijo dejándolo en el suelo mientras sobaba su mejilla por la patada que había recibido de parte del chico - ¡Qué demonios te pasa!, ¡No era para que recurrieras a la violencia! - dijo con enfado.

- ¡Tú fuiste el me levanto en primer lugar!, ¡Ahora si me vas a dejar subir al juego! - Toshiro intentó de nuevo pasar al guardia, pero este, ya harto de la terquedad del otro, lo tumbó en el piso. No bruscamente para no lastimar de más su menudo cuerpo, sino para así comprobar sus sospechas.

Los dos forcejeaban en el piso, Toshiro para quitarse de encima a Ichigo y éste para quitarle los zapatos_**. **_En uno de tantos forcejeos, el guardia se desesperó y decidió mejor recurrir a otra técnica.

- ¡Jajajajaja, pa-para guardia de pacotilla! - Si, el guardia había cambiado su táctica a hacerle cosquillas al pobre chico - ¡jajajaja, de-detente!

Entre risas y muecas de enojo, el guardia logró quitarle los zapatos al chico y, para su poca sorpresa, tenía por lo menos 20 calcetines puestos que le aumentaban a lo mucho 5 centímetros de altura.

Dejo de hacerle cosquillas mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano al chico en un momento de amabilidad. Pero conociendo a Hitsugaya, simplemente pasó de su mano y se levantó solo.

Se quedaron viendo seriamente, uno hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo, mientras los demás visitantes se resignaron a seguir con lo suyo y pasar de ese pequeño percance.

- Bien, parece que el enano no mide los 1.35 que exigen las normas - le echó en cara con una sonrisa torcida - ¿Quién te metió en la cabeza que con 20 pares de calcetines podrías pasar desapercibido?

- Solo son 5 centímetros, ¡Por Dios! - dijo haciendo pucheros el chico - ¡solo déjame subir aunque sea una vez!

-Esos 5 centímetros pueden costar mi trabajo ¿Sabías mocoso? Mejor ve y súbete a esos que si dan tu altura - dijo señalando diferentes juegos, con nombres como: El ratoncito, El gusanito feliz, La casa de quesito, y más juegos con terminaciones de "ito".

- ¡No me voy a subir a juegos para niños de 10 años! - dijo enojado - ¡Yo me quiero subir al Rascacielos!-gritó señalando una enorme estructura de unos 50 mts. Desde donde estaban se podía observar muy bien como las personas gritaban por la adrenalina de ser subidos a alta velocidad de un tirón - Además no me dejaron subir a la Moto Bala…-susurró para que no lo escuchara.

Mientras había sucedido esa pequeña pelea, los demás encargados del juego tuvieron que hacerse cargo que no se pasaran niños de más, aparte de revisar el funcionamiento del juego, ya que el encargado de eso se había enfocado en molestar a un chico por su altura, de nuevo…

- Si no me vas a dejar subir, entonces me largo - en la cara del guardia se asomo una sonrisa de victoria, sin esperarse lo siguiente- pero antes… ¡Me pagas por la ridícula situación que me pusiste! - gritó mientras acertaba un golpe con la punta de su zapato, justo en la espinilla del guardia.

- ¡AAAH! - se agachó agarrándose la espinilla por el dolor que la patada le causó-¡Eso duele, niño del dem-! - no pudo terminar su insulto ya que el chico atinó a darle un puñetazo hacia arriba, haciendo que la gorra que llevaba hasta ahora saliera volando, mostrando así su llamativa cabellera naranja.

- Y por si querías enterarte, nos soy un niño, tengo 16 - exclamó, yéndose así, satisfecho con su último acto. Algo infantil queda aclarar.

Kurosaki Ichigo no podía estar más enfadado. Un chico de 16 años acababa de ponerlo en ridículo frente a sus compañeros de trabajo y las personas que esperan para subirse al juego. Los más grandes no hallaban como aguantarse la risa, entre ellos sus compañeros, y los más jóvenes no disimulaban sus sonrisas burlescas y risas descontroladas.

- Vaya Kurosaki, en ridículo por un adolescente ¿eh? - Ishida Uryu, un experto en juegos mecánicos y costura dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible al Kurosaki desde que se había unido a ese parque de atracciones mecánicas, dijo esto ultimo ajustándose las gafas.

- Deja de fastidiar Ishida, ¿qué no tienes unas maquinas que accionar? - dijo poniéndose de nuevo su gorra - además… ya tenía 16 - dijo con una expresión en su cara de "ya estaba grandecito".

- Sí, lo que digas-se dio la vuelta y regresó a su labor, pero se detuvo al momento de sujetar la manecilla de la puerta para entrar a la "sala de control" y agregó - por cierto, Ukitake-san dijo que quería charlar contigo en su oficina sobre algo importante. No me preguntes sobre qué, porque no lo sé - agregó al ver que el joven estaba a punto de preguntarle el por qué.

El chico se fue así, sin más. Sin si quiera importarle quien quedaría a cargo de su puesto durante su ausencia. Total, Ishida podía encargarse solito ¿no?

...

- Yo me quiero subir a ese, no mejor a ese, ¡no, definitivamente mejor a ese! - una pequeña niña de oscuros cabellos con un largo mechón en medio de su rostro, enormes ojos con un extraño tono entre un azul profundo y violeta intenso gritaba con emoción.

Su vestuario era un bonito vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con manga corta. La parte del cuello hasta el estomago, era de un azul obscuro, mientras lo demás era un bonitos celeste cielo. Llevaba unas zapatillas simples negras y una bonita cadena que colgaba en su cuello. Parecía tener entre unos 9 a 10 años de edad, iba cargando con un enorme peluche de conejo con dificultad en el brazo, mientras que con el otro señala los diferentes juegos que le llamaban la atención, pero en ese mismo instante se había quedado parada mientras señalaba uno en especial, dando brinquitos y miraba a sus "hermanos" con una enorme sonrisa

- ¡Siiiiiii, por favoooooor! - los dos adultos se vieron entre sí, el verdadero problema no era el juego al cual quería subirse la niña, si no que quería que ellos subieran con ella.

- Rukia, no creo que… - pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

- Claro. Vamos Byakuya, subirte una vez no hará daño - la mujer le ofreció sus manos a la niña para cargar su peluche, la niña se lo entregó enseguida y salió corriendo hacia la corta fila que había para subirse al juego.

El joven mayor, alto, de cabello negro, ojos grisáceos y profundo tono de voz, volteó a ver hacia la joven mayor. Ella era casi idéntica a Rukia, la niña que los acompañaba. Sus ojos y su cabello eran similares a los de la niña, sin embargo, sus facciones denotaban una actitud pasiva y tranquila, su mirada era compasiva y guardaba una sonrisa eterna hacia Byakuya.

Byakuya le otorgó una mirada de reproche, su mujer sabía bien que ellos no habían ido allí a subirse a las atracciones…

- Solo a uno, por Rukia - dijo dándole una cara tierna - y luego ya podremos dejarle con Ukitake-san.

- Aún no estoy muy convencido de dejarle con Ukitake - dijo con una cara de preocupación. Ukitake era un familiar de Hisana, un tío si no estaba mal. No es que no confiara en él, ya se habían presentado y la verdad no parecía un mal tipo, pero simplemente tenía un presentimiento, y no era precisamente bueno - pero si tú confías en él, yo también-terminó con una... ¿sonrisa? Si una, pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa.

Así los adultos se dirigieron al juego que, en el poco tiempo que habían pasado de su pequeña discusión, había acabado su fila gracias a que el guardia los había subido ya al estaba parada agarrada a la baranda, miraba muy emocionada como los demás niños se divertían en el juego.

El juego se llamaba "Bus Loco", era bastante simple, se trataba de un pequeño bus que se suspendía en el aire gracias a un par de brazos mecánicos, que también lo llevaban hacia atrás, y cuando el mecánico del juego accionaba un botón, iba hacia adelante.

La verdad Byakuya no entendía el por qué los niños se emocionaban, reían y divertían con un juego tan simple. No es que le molestara que la hermana menor de su esposa se emocionara por eso, pero sinceramente prefería subirse a otro juego menos infantil. Buscó rápido con la mirada algún otro juego que no lo pusiera en "mucho" ridículo, antes de que acabara el tiempo de función del juego. Por fin lo encontró.

- Mmmm, Rukia, que te parece ese juego de allá - señaló una pequeña montaña rusa que en vez de tener grandes subidas y bajadas, tenía giros donde el carrito giraba sobre su propio eje que daba un frenesí de vueltas. El enorme cartel que estaba a un costado del juego indicaba a los visitantes que el juego se llama "El ratón loco", nombre que el joven ignoró a pesar de sonar algo infantil…

- ¿En serio?… ¿de veras? ¿A ése? - Byakuya solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza - ¡Siiiii!, vamos Hisana-nee - Soltó feliz de que su hermano quisiera subirse a ese tipo de juegos, mientras que tomaba rápidamente la mano de Hisana, jalándola hacia el juego que no tenía fila mientras corría.

El joven Kuchiki suspiró internamente mientras se dirigían al juego…

…

*Toc, toc, toc*, se escuchó el sonido de los golpes en la puerta de metal.

- Adelante.

- Con permiso, Ukitake san - el joven Kurosaki abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia antes de entrar a la habitación.

- ¡Ah!, justo la persona que quería ver - Ukitake era ya una persona adulta, su pelo era blanco como la nieve, largo. Tenía un mechón que sobresalía en su frente. Alto, de tez blanca. Sus ojos color café. Juntó sus manos en señal de alegría – vamos, toma asiento Ichigo-Kun.

- Esto... ¿para qué querías verme Ukitake san? - preguntó algo inseguro mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de su jefe.

- Bueno, pues verás -comenzó con su explicación – no sé si alguna vez hayas escuchado el apellido Kuchiki…

Los ojos del chico se abrieron por la sorpresa, ¿Quién no conocería el apellido Kuchiki?...

- Kuchiki, ¿los mismos Kuchiki que son dueños de una de las empresas bancarias más grandes de todo Japón? - Ukitake asintió levemente con su cabeza - Claro que lo conozco, ¿Quién no sabe sobre ellos? He leído en los diarios que el jefe de la empresa, Ginrei Kuchiki, falleció hace poco ¿no?

- Exacto, bueno, pues de eso mismo te quería hablar Ichigo-kun - apoyó sus brazos con sus codos en el escritorio, mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre sus manos enlazadas.

- Pero… ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso? - la duda rápidamente embargó al joven, sintiendo el extraño presentimiento de que ese día sería MUY largo.

- Como veo que estas bien informado - comenzó su relato el peliblanco -supongo que ya sabrás que, con la muerte de Ginrei-dono, el "legado" de jefe de todos los bancos de la empresa _Kuchiki Corps,_ que ganan millones de dólares al año, pasará al siguiente miembro de la familia con la suficiencia y capacidad para manejarla - el chico asintió levemente y con esto Ukitake prosiguió con su explicación - y he de suponer que sabes quién es esa persona, ¿no?

- Debería de ser Koga Kuchiki, o al menos eso fue lo que escuche en los noticieros…

- Pues – prosiguió - hace dos días si iba a ser él, pero, cuando se leyó el testamento de Ginrei-dono, todo cambió drásticamente en el momento en que decidió heredar toda la fortuna y el mandato de las empresas Kuchiki a su nieto - mas, con esta información, el joven aun no entendía que tenía que ver él en ese problema.

- No me diga que por azares del destino yo, sorprendentemente, soy su nieto perdido que llevaba buscando hace diez años y, justo cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte, logro encontrarme y decidió heredarme toda su fortuna en su testamento, ¿eh? - en la voz del joven se notaba el tono de sarcasmo que utilizó sin querer mientras planteaba la alocada, por no decir estúpida y sin el más mínimo sentido, idea que se había planteado en su dura cabeza. Soltó un pequeño bufido al pensar tal posibilidad, pero se dio cuenta de la expresión de extrañeza que había en el rostro de su jefe. Rápidamente trato de enmendar su error - yo, b-bueno, quise decir… l-lo decía en broma, perdón si sonó grosero, Ukitake-san.

- No te preocupes Ichigo-kun, la verdad es que sonó como una telenovela -soltó leves risitas, acompañadas de pequeñas sonrisas, al darse cuenta de la preocupación del Kurosaki a causa de su pequeña ocurrencia. Al chico se le resbalaba una gotita de sudor estilo anime por la reacción de su jefe - No, la verdad es que todo eso fue heredado a su querido nieto, Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de** "Una pesadilla andante en el parque de atracciones" **

Aun no eh empezado el segundo capitulo, pero seguramente lo inicio mañana ya que tengo 4 días de descanso, (!Días de flojera¡) si no es que lo empiezo hoy mismo... la próxima actualización sera cuando ya lo tenga terminado ^.^

Tal vez en el tercer capitulo empiece a verse mejor el trama, aun que dudo que tenga más de 5...

Gracias de nuevo **Inupis** por su ayuda. [Ella es la creadora de "Pequeños cambios", "La mezcla perfecta", "Nuestras primeras vacaciones", "De como se declara una Kuchiki" y otras buenísimas historias.]

No me molestaría que me dejaron review aun que tuvieran amenazas [pero es mejor si solo llevan, aun que sea, un simple "hola" xp] Acepto criticas constructivas y si encuentran errores háganme saber, así podre corregirme antes que sea tarde, por que como dicen "de los errores de aprende".

Bueno, a ver que tan bien recibida es mi historia .

¡Me despido!

**¿Estoy en mi derecho de pedir reviews?**

_ Si puede dejarme aun que sea uno no me molestaria xD**.**_

¡Ja ne! [^.^]


End file.
